Aizen Kasumoya
Aizen is a monk, and current head of the Kasumoya Clan, a family that resides in and protects Kumogakure . Making his debut in the story after a very long mission to the western provinces, he comes back to his home country only to find his temple destroyed by the Akatsuki . Aizen is currently the only living Sannin of Kumogakure, a high ranking member of Sekaiheiwa , and trusted advisor to Toudou Shintante, the Raikage; he demonstrates a strong diplomatic personality, and has control over the weather. Personality Upon his debute in to the story, Aizen has kept a very adamant and stoic aura throughout the great kage meeting. He is capable of keeping calm under pressure, be in in the heat of argument, or in the middle of a battle. (as seen in his fight with the Akatsuki Raifugeto , before his death) Because of his calm logic, Aizen was able to gain the trust of the Raikage and become his head advisor, and one-man defensive unit during the kage meeting. Wherever else he goes, Aizen's good heart and serious personality has allowed him to make lots of friends among his countrymen, as well as the people of Konoha after forming the Sekaiheiwa alliance. Abilities Aizen is a member of the Kasumoya monk lineage, and thus is attributed with their signature Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Ability) the Moyakami Tenpuku. (Literal translation "Storm God's Blessing") Also known as the Storm Release. This ability allows him control over the natural phenomenons of weather, though manipulation of the simple elements wind, lightning, and water in cycle. Aizen also has over 30 techniques unique to his bloodline limit, one of the highest among any other shinobi. A complete list of Aizen's unique jutsu. Awashii no Jutsu (Sound Bubble Technique) Haetorigumo Raikou (Jumping Spider Lightning) Amagoi (Praying for Rain) Kumoashi no Jutsu (Cloud Movement Technique) Suishoku no Jutsu (Erosion Technique) Awabakuha (Bubble Blast) Denkou no Jutsu (Lightning Technique) Amakaze (Driving Rain) Kisou Denkou no Jutsu (Homing Lightning Technique) Kumo Kyuu (Cloud Nine) Kasumi Gattsuku (Mist that devours greedily) Kagayakashii Enmu no Jutsu (Glittering Haze Technique) Kumokibarashi (Cloud Recreation) Awabako (Bubble chamber) Kouka no Jutsu (Crimson Mist Technique) Kasuri Raikuri (Chain Lightning) Waku Musokurui (Surge Caecilian) Denka Kakuheki (Electric Barrier Wall) Gumo Missetsu (Cloud Connected) Kyoufukouurin (Dreaded Forest) Kadou Yougo (Vortex Protection) Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Tornado Technique) Shokkuryouhou (Shock Therapy) Misogi Ameashi (Purification Shower) Kumo Oshikake (Cloud Stalker) Oshikake Bakugou (Stalker Detonation) Tenbatsu (Divine wrath) Riku Bachiatari niyori Kamigami (Land Cursed by the Gods) Meue Genkei (Superior Archetype) Myakuhaku (Stroke of Pulse) Background As a young boy, Aizen was raised by his humble father, who was the one to teach him a passive and peaceful way of life. The way of the Kasumoya monks, who served as the cloud rulers of the village outer walls. They regulated the clouds that veiled the fair village Kumogakure , and thus became a defensive unit that rarely embarked beyond the Land of Lightning. As a young monk, Aizen was taught to pray to the deity of storms, who was believed to be protecting their village. He was told that there was a time where he would come of age, and receive the Storm God’s blessing, a Kekke Genkai that passed through many adherent family members. In his father’s footsteps, Aizen became like the archetype Kasumoya monk, and withheld tradition to its best. As time rode by, and Aizen was coming very close to graduating the ninja academy, it became apparent that the Moyakami Tenpuku was in fact fluent, but late to bloom in the boys system, and that it would grow to its full power if he were to properly train it. Aizen stayed at the academy, and with his friends until the graduation… though he would not join any of them in squads, because he was needed back at the temple. Those with the gift were not commonly sent on to the frontlines or paired with other ninja, since it would take an extended amount of time just to prepare them. Aizen however decided to play a split role, both as an understudy under the grandmaster of his temple, as well as a fill-in member for a few ninja squads. He was one of the first of their monk order to assume cooperative offensive and defensive tactics in a mixed unit. His training withheld him from advancing in ranks as fast as his teammates, however he also maintained an odd youth that allowed him to always look like a junior ninja. As Aizen ascended to the Chunin class, his duties at the shrine became fewer and fewer. Military work for the squad also became rather sparse, as he did not have a squad that he could call his own. Without much work from Kumogakure, Aizen decided to band together with his friend Roku in some of his less military based missions. Roku was sent to deliver a secret message to Amegakure that for some reason could not be sent by email, and would be traveling through the Land of Fire in order to reach this place. The travel would also serve Aizen to better understand the various other countries they called neighbors, and it was also a feet that very few Kasumoya monks ever managed to complete. Though upon the shift in climate, the forest might as well be a desert compared to the mountains of Kumogakure. The food was a lot better, though, in both of their opinions. Eventually the two arrived at Amegakure, and split up for the time being. Roku had important services to attend to, while Aizen became a tourist and visited the various attractions. Though the rules of the village had him under surveillance the entire time, he made no effort to decline, and even asked the ninja watching over him to show him around. It was here in this village that Aizen’s run in with missing ninja became more serious. Aizen was not aware of Roku’s past, or where he had come from, nor would he expect to be dragged in to Roku’s fight when he wound up failing the mission. His findings came in a sudden chaotic outburst, when the two ninja set to supervise Aizen were then told to kill him for his association with the criminal. Unsuccessful, yet both of them were only wounded, and not killed when the fight finished, leaving Aizen to run away when more pursuers came. Only the Storm God could possibly know where Roku was, but Aizen was not welcome in that village; the forest served as a temporary hiding zone, but trackers were still on his ass. Roku was never heard of again, and Aizen was left to fend for himself at the borders of the Fire and Rain countries. Several trackers were able to locate him, but not defeat him. Most of the trackers survived the fight; only the ninja who refused to give up wound up dead or paralyzed. By the time that the assailants stopped coming, Aizen found himself injured in an unknown country located north of Konoha, but inbetween Taki and Oto. The villagers were kind enough to tend to his wounds and feed him a small portion of their farmed rations. A week would pass until Aizen’s wounds healed, and he promised to help a little bit with the daily routines until he left again for Kumo. The villagers had given him a straw hat to remember them by, he wore it especially to hide his face in distant lands. Category:Background